moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moranai Sunstrike
Sin'dorei}} |Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Moranai Sunstrike March 3rd 277 K.C. (352) , Quel'Thalas |Row 3 title = Beliefs: |Row 3 info = Belore ---- |Row 4 title = Positions: |Row 4 info = Magistrix}} War Councilor}} Matriarch}} ---- |Row 5 title = Faction: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = / Onslaught }} ---- |Row 7 title = House: Vassals: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Seat: Heirloom: |Row 8 info = Sunstrike Estate Sapience |Row 9 title = Relatives: |Row 9 info = * Seratai Sunstrike|Sister|Deceased}} * ** * Whiteblade }} |Row 10 title = Companions: |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Coat of Arms: |Row 11 info = ---- |Row 12 title = Signature: |Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Seal: |Row 13 info = ---- |Row 14 title = Appearences: |Row 14 info = Blood War *Battle for Lordaeron *Ghosts of the Past Conflict |Row 15 title = Status: |Row 15 info = }}Moranai Sunstrike (born March 3rd, 277 K.C. with twin sister; Seylena Sunstrike) is the third of four daughters born to Lord Andel and Alaineian Sunstrike. A known Magistrix of the Magistrate, she works closely with Blood Knights, Spellbreakers, Pathfinders, Magisters, and Sunreavers. She also acts as a diplomat for other Horde races for Quel'Thalas. As a Magistrix, Moranai has been known or seen around the Kirin Tor and after, very briefly, with the Sunreavers themselves. Although she still associates with them, she does not directly work with the Sunreavers. Once a soldier who fought with both the Thalassian Army and Grand Alliance with the Blades of Greymane, Moranai has since taken to remaining in Quel'Thalas, aiding in keeping her homeland stable, and rebuild as the year's pass. Along with working with the Magistrate and Lady Spellshadow, Moranai is slowly rebuilding the Sunstrike House back to some remnant of its former glory. With the House containing just she, her twin Seylena, and her elder sister Gaytheil Sunstrike, it has been a slow process. =Description= ---- :Although the Sunstrikes do not favor red hair, Moranai has long, striking fiery locks that are straightened past her bosom if allowed to be let down. In many social contexts, it is normally kept in a bun -- hiding just how long the hair might go... if it stops at all. Despite the unusual hair color for the name she represents, her skin and lush lips are a normal Sunstrike trait. :Mora is a very studious woman and very much has her nose in the books almost at all times. She's not generally quiet but she's a conservative woman and keeps her enemies as close as if they were her best of friends. She is very kind and loves to help her friends, and always makes new ones without discrimination. Though, despite her kindness, she has a wave of anger not to be trifled with. Known for burning down entire buildings at times, her fire can sometimes be controlled only with her emotions. Lest she is calm, there's no telling what she might do. =History= ---- :The only real lack of peace for the Sunstrikes by the time the twins were born had been their fight against their second daughter. Moranai was born two minutes before Seylena to Andel and Alaineian Sunstrike. The fiery head of hair they both had caught the family off guard, it was a rare thing in the Sunstrike line and the last it was heard of, the relative had been missing since around the time of the First War. However, the hair had not been the only rare thing as twins were not a normal occurrence for either the Soulblossom or Sunstrike lines. :However, the twins used this to their advantage. Playing harmless pranks on their elder sisters and at times their parents, especially while at family or other large gatherings. Many of the time they’d switch places with one another out of playfulness or to save the other from attending an event they would otherwise wish to skip. Despite their constant playfulness, Gaytheil’s ability to figure it out gave her the ability to out prank them. However, this usually got all three of them into trouble. :Unlike her twin, Moranai took to books and arcane magic. Upon learning to read, the library in the Sunstrike Estate quickly became her favorite room; spending nights on the sofa with a book opened to the last page she read. It was here she started learning about runes and began digging into the scribe profession on the side while learning arcane magic. It was about this time that she began learning more about herbalism and its properties, along with milling for pigments. :Learning came easy and quick for Moranai who also would inscribe onto her own armor and Sapience to test out the different glyphs and runes to better suit her. It took some time before she found the right set of runes, but when she figured it out, Mora offered the services free to her family. : The Sunstrike's had always been familiar to and with Lordaeron, including mingling with the Humans at events and parties. While Seylena would find ways to leave the parties, Moranai rather enjoyed the communication. Learning was and still is enjoyment and from the Humans of Lordaeron, she learned much. Their culture and views fascinated her, their ability to learn and grow so quickly and deeply for such a short-lived race. The Human’s need to seek knowledge and know the truth gave her more reasons to enjoy their presence in Lordaeron. It was also during her time in Lordaeron that she began learning more with arcane such as cryomancy and pyromancy. While she learned herself, she also taught the Lordaeronian Humans who sought to learn as well. :Moranai traveled between Lordaeron and Dalaran when not within Quel’Thalas borders, much of her time being spent with Humans. Despite her father’s wishes, she held various close relationships with some of the Humans. Second War :Before Doomhammer and Zul'jin brought the Orc's and Trolls to the lands of Quel'thalas, Moranai had been training a group of younger elves in the way of arcane. By this time, she had started a small tutoring practice for groups and individuals in the way or arcane, frost and fire magic among both Elves and Humans. An uneasy feeling passed by as she was speaking to the three of her Elven students she had that day near Fairbreeze Village. Something was off and she started walking away until she heard the shouts and screams from a distance. Sapience at her side, Moranai ran toward the sounds of yells and fighting with her students. By the time they reached the fighting, Gul'dan's people had begun their altering of the Runestones to regain back their magic. :The three that had followed her quickly jumped into battle following Moranai. Despite how it felt to Moranai, it wasn't long after that Turalyon and the Alliance army arrived. If anything that came out of this, Moranai was ecstatic to have the Elves join the Alliance. The remainder of the Second War, Moranai, along with her sisters Seylena and Seratai, fought alongside the Alliance where needed. :Seven years of fighting and traveling to hear that King Anasterian was to close of Quel'thalas even from the Humans had caused her to join other Elves in the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. : Because of her connection to the Humans and the many years she spent teaching them, Mora chooses to remain in Dalaran with the Kirin Tor. Expanding her knowledge and continued teaching others during this time with her sister Seratai nearby. While a decent scribe by this point, Moranai began digging deeper into Rune Magic. Finding books upon books of magic that leader her elsewhere, sidetracking her from the magic she sought to learn more of. :Much like she was back home in Quel’Thalas, Moranai spent much time in the library of Dalaran with her nose in the books. :It was on her way out of a library some years later that she began hearing rumors of arising of a possible plague sweeping through the northlands. While an envoy was sent to Northrend not long afterward, she helped with the evacuation of Dalaran, getting out as many as she could before she was forced out herself. War against the Lich King :During what is known as the Nexus War, Moranai and several other members of the Kirin Tor headed for the Eye of Eternity in Borean Tundra. While the others went in after Malygos and the traitorous Kirin Tor Members, Mora and a small group of other mages remained outside, fending off the members of the Blue Dragonflight and their allies. :Moranai suffered heavy damage during this time which forced her to remain out of the war for several long days before she found enough energy to leave, despite her healer's wishes. :During her recovery, Moranai received word of the Scourge tainting the Sunwell and immediately returned home, despite the Cleric's concerns, to Quel'thalas after the evacuation of Dalaran. While Kael'thas took a group of Elves with him to Outland, she remained behind to heal the remaining Elves and aide the Magistrate in Quel'thalas in further defense of their homeland. Without question, she joined the now Sin'dorei and the newly appointed Regent-Lord in reclaiming Quel'thalas from the Scourge. With the new teachings brought back from Illidan's followers, she, along with the Sin'dorei, was able to restore much of Silvermoon City. :It was during this time she joined the split of the elven population of the Kirin Tor, following Aethas Sunreaver into the Sunreavers. Moranai had been there at the Sin'dorei group's readmittance into Kirin Tor, rather thankful to be back in Dalaran, for a time. Remaking her home back in Dalaran, she was rather comfortable back in the magical city. Dalaran and the Aftermath :Moranai was taken by surprise as the Silver Covenant made its way through and watched as Dalaran become a war zone. Instead of sitting back, she helped fight her way through the city, rescuing as many other Sin’dorei she came across. Mora and a few others made her way to a portal, finding herself back in Silvermoon City. Angered by the short time the Sunreavers had been formed at this point, she fell away from the group, deciding to take leave to Alliance for a time. :As a way to protect Moranai on Alliance, despite her papers, Alaranar asked his cousin, Berenal Greyblade, to keep her in his ranks. Despite her, at the time hatred for the Worgen Commander, Moranai complied to please her significant other. Here too, she quickly climbed the ranks to Corporal and any hatred between Berenal and Moranai had been discussed and moved on. Her only reason for leaving Blades was to return home to Quel'thalas upon taking up Matriarch of House Sunstrike with Gaytheil’s disappearance. :While Moranai’s return to Quel’Thalas was welcomed, she made attempts to continue service in the military. Yet fighting the Alliance was not something she could set her heart on and instead turned to politics. :Taking leave from the military, however brief the time had been, Moranai sought the ranks of politics within Quel’Thalas, thus joining the Silvermoon Magistrate. Alongside Zyra’lith and Illucera, Moranai helped maintain the political organization and keep order within its counterparts and her homeland. Moranai oversees the Defense and Security of Quel’Thalas, working directly with non-magister departments such as the Blood Knights, Farstriders, and Pathfinders. She also works with the Sunreavers and the Spell Breakers. With the military aspect of the Elves, she works closely as a diplomat with other Horde and Neutral factions. Blood War Building a Name : It took some time for the estate to be rebuilt after its destruction during the Scourge Invasion. For many years the girls could barely look to the home without the overwhelming depression of the loss of their family. However, over the last couple of decades, Moranai and Seylena agreed to reconstruction while Gaytheil was gone. It was a much more therapeutic process for them than they had realized. :The Sunstrike Estate was now built with the twin's views. A bigger library, rooms for the three remaining Sunstrieks and a few extra for guests. However, what they discovered in the rebuilding was that there was an entirely another level below the estate that was sealed off. Unfortunately, the seal has yet to be broken and it is unknown what lies below the estate. Moranai decided to make sure she had a way back down to continue attempting to unlock the seal. Within another part of the manor, a large room was built. This became what is now known as Safe Haven. :Just before the burning of Teldrassil, Moranai began working to put together a safe haven for the Ren’dorei, and even Quel’dorei, seeking passage into Quel’thalas. Using her abilities granted by the Magistrate, albeit without their knowledge, she took it upon herself to provide them with anything they may need to consider their native lands home once more. Quel'Thalas' Future : WoWScrnShot 102418 201116.jpg WoWScrnShot 102418 201131.jpg WoWScrnShot 102418 201138.jpg WoWScrnShot 102418 201146.jpg .|link=Help:Contents|linktext=Help:Contents For several years after the last major magistrate meeting, Moranai’s main focus was dealing with the papers on her desk and rebuilding her home. She sought to rebuild the name she carried once more and open the doors to help change things. Getting back in touch with Zyra and Alorinis, the three formed a more open version of the past Convocation of Silvermoon, renaming it to Convocation of Quel'Thalas. Along with this, both Zyra and Moranai agreed it was time to get the Magisters together once more and begin the meetings for the Magistrate shortly after. :The first revival meeting of the Magistrate took place on November 2nd, 38 L.C. with both original and new attendees. An immediate change came to Moranai’s mood with this, as pointed out by her twin. It seemed Mora had missed the gatherings more than she thought and was prepared to keep them going. Return of Bidai :Unknown to the remaining Sunstrike's, the family had a history with a certain now destroyed Amani village. Bidai, a powerful witch doctor had made herself known, but not her intentions. Over the course of several weeks, Bidai had cursed several of those who aid House Sunstrike until she was given certain items. Although it took them around several places, Moranai discovered a whole new area she had no idea existed beneath the rebuilt home. :One of the items requested she called Book of Expeditious Exposition. Unfortunately, they were unable to open the book before she took it from them. Protecting the Ghostlands : In the midst of dealing with the witch doctor, word came to Moranai about Alliance in the Ghostlands. With this knowledge, she sent out several pathfinders to discover their location and watch them. While they did find a few scattered, they, unfortunately, were passed by the bigger group of Alliance. They had hidden from view as they made their way into Quel'Thalas through the sea. :The days were long and the battles gruesome, the Horde and Elves having been caught off guard endured much hardship. So much so they agreed to accept the aid of the local Amani, however reluctant they were. Nonetheless, they did find a footing and pushed the Alliance back out of Quel'Thalas. :For the weeks following, several organizations came to aid in making sure the Ghostlands were fully rid of the Alliance. Because of the Ren'dorei creating a void well with an old moonwell that was left behind, a group led by Priestess Pyreen Lightwhisper was sent to cleanse the moon well and the surrounding areas and creatures. =Positions= ---- =Trivia= ---- =Armament= ---- Armor : ]A form-fitting outfit that changes from time to time. Donning the usual Sin'dorei colors of red, gold, and black, Moranai will fit herself into both cloth and leather type armor to keep herself protected that covers most of her body much of the time. :The armor also has tassets mimicking the wings of a phoenix to protect her legs. The light plated 'feathers' of this particular part of her armor were put together in such a way that they would move with ease as she did on the field. :As a scribe, she also has several runes that adorn her person. However, they are limited and rarely shown to others outside battles. Sapience : An heirloom made to specific specifications by one of the earliest of the Trueswift family. This heirloom has been passed down through the houses to those who have proven themselves worthy in their studies and magical abilities. =Gallery= ---- Commission moranai by mischiart-dcdnnfs.png|Art by MischiArt. Mora_by_Lidash.png|Art by Lidash Moranai by Cher-Ro.jpg|Art by Cher-Ro Caesar and Moranai 2.png|Art by Session Zero Caesar and Moranai.jpg|Caesar Suncrest, her advisor, always pulling on her ear. Moranai and phoenix by mama monty.png|Art by Mama Monty To the Top Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Sunstrike Category:Mages Category:Magisters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:New Horde Category:Pyromancer Category:Scribe Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Politicians Category:Herbalists